


Canis Lupus Familiaris

by sapphirescribe



Series: Mating Games [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Unsafe Sex, Watersports, Wolf!Derek, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sharp canines prickle at the back of his neck, a long, hot tongue licking at the sweat accumulated there. Harsh breaths pant in his ear, and he should be worried, he should be very worried...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canis Lupus Familiaris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnTheTurningAway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/gifts), [tuesdaymidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaymidnight/gifts), [donnersun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnersun/gifts).



> This was written for mating_games week 2 challenge: the beast inside.
> 
> (This was number 21 in the collected works.)

The hair on the back of Chris's neck prickles with awareness. He cocks his gun, chambering a round, and wishes he'd thought to slip on some shoes or a shirt before running outside in the middle of the night. A crisp, spring breeze, coupled with the knowledge that he's being watched, makes him shiver. There's a whisper of sound behind him, paws trampling the moist ground, and he spins, aiming his gun at nothing in the darkness.

It's a second too late when he realizes turning was a mistake, and the paws he heard moments before are pinning his shoulders to the ground. Sharp canines prickle at the back of his neck, a long, hot tongue licking at the sweat accumulated there. Harsh breaths pant in his ear, and he should be worried, he should be very worried—his gun is trapped uselessly under his chest, and the jaw clamped around his neck is strong enough to break it—but the fact that he's not dead already means there's mercy there.

He feels the scratching of claws around his thighs and ass and hears the fabric give way with very little resistance. The sudden splash of warmth on his back is accompanied by the scent of piss, and it's so bizarrely comforting, Chris almost chuckles. There's only one who marks him like this. The moon is high overhead and he hasn't seen Derek in weeks, expected him back days ago and grew worried when he hadn't returned. But the pull of the mate bond is strongest on full moons, so he should have expected this.

Chris groans, overwhelmed, when he feels the tip of Derek's wolf cock breach him before he's finished marking. His insides are on fire—the exquisite stretch from Derek's dick along with the increasing fullness from his piss—he can't help but cry out and dig his nails into the damp earth.

It's not long before the cock inside of him is buried deep and begins to harden. The wolf's coarse hair scratches the skin of his ass and his back, but he's so warm, so full; he cants his hips higher, lifting his ass and presenting himself to his wolf. 

Razor sharp incisors nip at the back of his neck as the wolf thrusts inside him. His movements are shallow, uneven, but Chris has never been so full, so turned on, so fucking close to coming so quickly as he is in this moment. That is, until he feels the base of Derek's dick begin to expand. Acting on reflex, he spreads his knees and pushes his ass higher in the air. The wolf won't hesitate to take what it wants from its mate, but Chris wants it too, always wants Derek's knot, his come, this rough-edged side of himself that Derek keeps hidden away.

And it's strange how this very lupine, animal thing about Derek always brings him back to Chris, but it does. As he feels Derek's knot lock inside his ass, he can feel the fur against his back begin to recede, and the paws dug into the ground beside his face lengthen into Derek's long-fingered hands. 

He's still grinding his hips into Chris's ass, the whole of Derek's cock growing as he shifts from alpha to beta form while still buried deep inside him. 

"Fuck, Chris," he growls into Chris's neck. "So good for me, take it so good."

Chris can only respond by reaching a hand behind him and threading his fingers through Derek's hair, pulling him closer. He wants Derek's teeth in his neck again, wants sharp incisors marking his neck and throat, wants his wolf.

He clenches his ass around Derek's knot, so desperate to come, so close, his stomach in tangles as he pushes Derek to the edge.

And finally Derek presses in harder, hard enough to smash Chris's belly to the ground, his cock into the soft earth, and the pressure and friction throw Chris over the edge. He comes with a shout, hand fisted in Derek's hair, ass clenching around Derek's cock.

Derek shivers as he comes, sending tremors through Chris's body.

"Want to breed you," he rumbles. "Keep you here til you're full of my come." 

A clawed hand reaches between Chris's stomach and the ground, presses itself against Chris's pelvis.

"Full of my pups," he whispers.

Chris is near bursting with Derek's dick, his knot, come, piss—he's never been fuller. But he thinks he'd carry Derek's pups if he could.


End file.
